Kims Secret Identity
by JEGO
Summary: what does shego, The Go city's mayor, and jewelery robbery's have to do with anything... now add Kim sneaking around behind everyone's back and having green skin how did that happen and what do you get.....


Kim's Secret Identity -1- Not So Pure -MK1- A/N I haven't decided if this is going to be a normal KiGo/ Strange KiGo

By JEGO

Beta: None

There was a lightning strike that illuminated the legs of the thief showing the green and black legs of Shego's catsuit.

I want a freeze frame on those legs. Defiantly Shego says Kim with an angry look on her face.

Are you sure KP the legs seem a little thin for Shego says Ron.

Who else wears green and black, Ron use your head only Shego wears green and black.

What about the time you where chipped.

Ron what did we agree on Kim said with a look that could freeze over hell.

Umm don't ever mention the mind control incidents ever again.

Miss possible it seems that the thief left the diamond on the mayor's desk.

That doesn't bode well for the GO city's mayor with all those corruption charges going on mentioned Kim suppressing a smile.

Look it seems Shego is getting a sense of humour commented Ron.

Or she did a job for the mayor and was found out before he could pick it up. Enough on that, I have a long nite of studying ahead of me and I want to get started as soon as possible.

They climbed into Kim's car, I cannot believe the travel time on this thing Kim. I can hardly believe it can go between Middleton to go city in under half an hour.

Modified her myself, Kim said with a big smile.

Kim arrives home and rushes up to her room. Showers quickly then rushes under her bed pulling out one of Shego's catsuits and throws it on, Kim wanders over to the mirror, she says to herself who's a sexy thief as she removes the invisible collar.

Kim's skin suddenly turns into the pale green of Shego's. Kim ran her fingers through her red hair, Kim reached in to the wardrobe and pulled out a wig and put it on. She pushed down all around the edges making it adhere to her skin. Kim looks at herself in the mirror picking up the last piece of the costume and putting it over her eyes.

Shego's in the house, said Kim.

Kim took a running jump out of the house and ran to her car. Kim reached to the glove box and pulled the whole thing out, Kim reached in and flicked the switches she installed and the car changed from its normal to a green and black fighter jet.

Kim puts the coordinates for Go city into the cars navigation and replaces the glove box, Kim removed from the box then grabbed the black lipstick and applied it generously. As Kim saw the outline of go city on the horizon she thought to herself. Kim hops out of her modified fighter/car onto of city hall.

What am I going to do tonite? Pondered to herself.

Kim jumped back into the shadows, Kim looked over at a jewellery store and smiled as she thought of a most devious idea. Kim jumped over into the air vent of the store.

Kim carefully dropped into the vent and looked down the length of it, not even one alarm it's just screaming STEAL ME she thought to herself. When she got the safe open she grabbed the biggest and most extravagant diamonds and rings and placed a card in the vault, it showed Shego's old calling card, it had you've been robbed on one side in black and on the other a green Shego. Kim added Shego's signature mark a black lipstick kiss on the right side over the O in her name.

Kim went over to the city hall and used the same entrance as she did the night before she dropped in and grabbed the mayors golden desk plate. She quickly made it over to the other side of the city to the Police HQ Kim snuck quietly through the vents and landed silently in the police commissioners office she quickly broke into the hidden safe and deposited about a quarter of the jewellery in to the safe an eighth into the desks and grabbed the commissioner Gordon's silver desk plate and deposited the mayors into the same place.

Kim rushed over to the mayor's office placed the commissioners desk tag on the desk opened the mayors private safe and deposited a quarter into it and placed some jewellery around his office and even a expensive ring into the secretary draw with a note from John Downe with love splashing a little of the mayors aftershave on to it. Kim cleaned up any evidence she was there and slipped silently up to the roof.

Kim looked down to the obliviously extremely rich man, Kim jumped down behind him grabbed his wallet removed all the cash and replaced the wallet, she shimmied up the pipe to the roof counted the cash, cool grand, then quickly jumped into her jet/car and powered home. Kim got home and deactivated her advancements to her car. What am I going to call you she mused to the car.

Hmm maybe the Shegonator she mused to herself. Kim slipped up into her room, jumped into the shower, shampooed her wig and removed it, she quickly repeated the process with her own hair. Kim quickly put away all the items and lay down on her bed she picked up her holo-Kim and attached it around her neck, her skin returned to its normal skin tone and her hair lost its slight green sheen to it. She forced all thoughts of how she got the abilities from her mind and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Kim woke with to the sound of her kimmunicator.

What's the Sitch Wade?

Another theft in go city and it is confirmed as Shego. She left one of her calling cards.

Kim and Ron arrived at city hall, what's up officer it seems that the allegations of the mayor's corruption may have some truth and if so the boss's boss is in on it too, The commissioner officer commented to Kim.

Kim and Ron searched the room. Kim moved the painting of the mayor over and pointed to the safe, anyone check the safe yet officer commented Kim.

No Miss Possible.

Found something Ron yelled. Ron came over waving a note and ring. The police safe cracker opened up the safe, well here is all the proof we need, and with the note of proof of his infidelity as further proof there is no further need for you team possible the expert said. Kim and Ron left for the mucho grande bueno nacho. Kim walked up to the counter.

Hi Hego how's life treating you, and I would like one chilli con cane, and 2 naco's she said coldly.

Fine Miss Possible.

Well you better have the naco's or do you want to deal with Ron.

We added the naco to this establishment shortly after you guys gained team go's abilities back.

No big, Kim said as she collected the take away than headed home. On the way home she had a big smile on her face and one thought, one down....


End file.
